buffy20fandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Billy The Vampire Slayer and the first episode of the series. Summary WELCOME BACK TO HELL '''— Six months after a tragic car accident that killed their mother, Adam and his 14 year old brother Jeremy, return to Sunset falls for a fresh start, but Adam is hiding something, and the arrival of Damon Salvatore, While also meeting his new "Watcher," Alaric mercurial school librarian and history teacher, has Adam once again having to lie about his secret, hes really a slayer, a chosen one set out to battle the forces of darkness. But a new evil has emerged in the town determined to make it their home. Sam Knight, Belinda Bennet, John Bennet, Ryan Knight, Tyler Smallwood and Chloe Haywood also star. Plot TEASER We begin with a voice-over, the voice of Alaric saying: ""Into every generation a slayer is born: one boy or girl in all the world, a chosen one. They alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. This is the story of the Slayer." '''Los Angelus, Autumn. 2009 Billy's day he becomes the slayer, and approached by Quentin and stakes his first vampire. Later Billy enters a burning school gym and faces off against Abandon. He fights with him, and drags out Quentin, leaving Abandon to die in the fire. As Quentin dies, he tells Billy to do things his own way rather than live by the rules of others. Act ONE Autumn. 2010 (Present Day) Outside Sunset Falls, a young couple, having a good-natured argument in their car, notice fog thickening around them and suddenly they hit someone on the road. Seeing the person on the ground, Boy gets out of the car, and is attacked whilst looking over the body. Failing to get a signal on her phone as she calls for help, Girl gets out, calling her boyfriend. Suddenly, his body drops onto the hood of the car. She screams and runs off in panic, and bumps into a young woman, Darla. The girl screams her boyfriend was attacked, Darla tells her to calm day and that everything is going to be okay. The girl hears an unidentified sound and fears something is there. The girl wonders if its her boyfriend, no answer. When the girl is satisfied they are alone, her face morphs into that of a vampire, and she bites the girl. On the roof of the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon, who had been watching the sunrise, jumps to the ground. Billy has a nightmare the morning of his first day of school since his mothers passing 6 months ago. His father drives him and his brother Jeremy to the school and encourages him to think positive. As Billy and Jeremy go off on their separate ways, Billy is greeted by his best friend Sam, who welcomes him back, after having not seen him and his family for the past 6 months. Billy tells Sam that hes okay, and that hes ready for a new school year. Suddenly Chloe joins them, and hugs Billy saying shes so glad hes back in Sunset Falls. Billy suggests that Chloe should go with Sam to the school dance on Friday and she insists she does not have a crush on him, as the three laugh it off and walk towards the school building. Inside the building, At Sunset Falls High School, Emily walks across the yard wearing a strange looking necklace. At the lockers, Belinda hugs Billy and asks Sam if Billy is okay. In the school yard, Jeremy gives Britney pills and is teased by Ryan. Inside, Emily talks to the school secretary for her first day at school as Billy and Sam look at her from behind. Sam mentions that the new girl looks mysterious, and she gives Billy a look as they both walk off into the other direction. ACT TWO As the dead body is found. Later in the school yard, Billy is talking with Emily. Britney, Ryan and Tyler arrive and inform them all about the dead body in the locker. As Billy goes to the scene of the crime, and notices the bites. Chloe and Sam are taking photos, and Chloe is very interested in it. Chloe is editor of the school newspaper at Sunset Falls High and, with Sam and Belinda's help, the three report on school events, but Chloe is keenly interested on abnormal events. They take the young girl's photo to the office of the Falls Times and find her in last year's yearbook. When Billy starts to get suspicious that they are getting closer to finding out about the bite on her neck, Billy tries to lead them into the direction that an animal attacked them. Chloe shows Billy her Wall of Weird - a collection of articles about the strange goings-on in Sunset Falls for the last 20 years. Billy is surprised by this, but knows his secret is still safe, and that she cannot learn the truth, nor can any of his friends. ACT THREE ACT FOUR EPILOGUE The same mysterious man with Yellow Eye's that appeared earlier watching Billy and Damon's first meeting appears again in the shadows, and observes Billy's fight with Darla. He then walks off into the distance, unnoticed by anyone. Cast Trivia * The premiere of the pilot episode ran an extra 20 minutes (9:00 to 10:20 EST), bringing the total run time of the episode to 54 minutes. * The pilot was filmed in March/April of 2010 in Los Angeles. * This is the first episode to feature all main characters. * Antagonist: Darla and Luke. * The opening flashbacks to Billy first becoming the slayer and confronting Abandon would be further explored in Part 1 of the 2-part third season final "Exit Strategy". * The opening flashback lists the date as Autumn 2009, making Billy 14-years old when he first becomes the slayer. It's six months since Sarah Harrison died when Billy returns to Sunset Falls in September 2010, making the time of her death occuring during April 2010. * According to Billy's phone when he's reading Belinda's text, the date displayed on the phone says September 6, 2010, which is a Monday. Thus the first episode takes place over a 2 day period, Sept 5-6, 2010. * Unlike the unaired pilot which ends with Ryan being bitten by a vampire and likely turned, this pilot ends on a cliffhanger with Billy facing off against Luke and Darla in the grave-yard to try and rescue Emily. * Damon's introduction as the mysterious ally of Billy offering advise, quickly changes in the later part of the pilot, when we learn hes a vampire and knows both Darla and Luke. * Unlike the unaired pilot, nobody learns Billy is the slayer in the pilot, apart from Damon and Alaric, whom both already know the secret upon meeting him. Category:Season 1 Billy the vampire slayer episodes